


Come Back to Me

by AllisonSwan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Secondary Pairing: Jon/Sansa, Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonSwan/pseuds/AllisonSwan
Summary: An accident leaves Robb in a coma and puts the holidays on hold for Margaery and the Stark family but is there still time for a Christmas miracle?





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darylvdixon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/gifts).



> So this is for Darylvdixon on tumblr for the GOT Secret Santa... Hope you enjoy it darling! It was a pleasure being your secret santa!

The Christmas season was usually one of Margaery Tyrell’s favorites, she loved the energy in the air, there were decorations everywhere you looked, you would put up the Christmas tree and not care that you were going to get dirty while making Christmas cookies. You’d sit by the fire with some eggnog or hot chocolate while family talked all around you and you’d feel happy. For once, family would put aside their issues and enjoy a nice night.

This year should have been even better than before, she was engaged to a wonderful man who she truly loved, and they were going to be hosting both of their families for Christmas. She hadn’t seen her family in months, not since she moved to Canada from New York and she missed them. She’d missed her grandmother’s wise words and her mother’s kindness. She’d missed the conversations she’d have with Willas and joking with Garlan and Leonette about Loras’ love life. She and Robb had been so excited about bringing together the Starks and Tyrells.

She should be decorating their home and making sure everything was ready for Christmas Eve dinner but instead she was sitting in an uncomfortable chair in a sterile hospital room waiting for Robb to wake up. Her treacherous mind whispered that he might not wake up but she tried not to listen, after all, the doctors said it was a waiting game. Robb had been in a coma for the past week and a half and all Margaery wanted was to see his smiling face again.

They had gone out to dinner with Jon and Sansa who’d just gotten back from their trip overseas, they had been visiting Jon’s mother and stepfather in Dorne. It had been a great night up until a drunk driver had hit the driver’s seat of their car and toppled it over, she’d ended up with a broken arm while her beautiful, wonderful Robb had winded up in a coma. Now it was a week and a half before Christmas and he still hadn’t woken up. She didn’t need presents this year, all she wanted was for Robb to wake up. Looking at his sleeping face brought back memories of the first time they met.

 

* * *

 

_2 Years Ago – New York City_

_A knock on the door distracted Margaery from her work and when she opened it she found herself face to face with none other than Robb Stark himself. She had never officially met him but knew his face from Sansa’s photos and she knew precisely why he was here this evening._

_“She’s not around and even if she were I doubt she’d want to talk to you right now.” Margaery told him, he might be one of the most attractive men she’s ever met but her loyalty was to her best friend._

_“You must be the famous Margaery.” Robb stated._

_“And you’re Robb.” Margaery replied._

_“That I am. And from the look in your face I guess you know what happened.” Robb said softly._

_“Well Jon has a black eye and Sansa came home angrier than I’ve ever seen her so yeah I know what happened.” Margaery retorted and saw Robb’s face fall a bit. For a moment she felt bad._

_“I fucked up big time.”_

_“I think that’s an understatement.” Margaery told him as he let out a self-deprecating laugh, “Sansa’s not going to be back tonight so do you want to come in and talk about it?”_

_“Shouldn’t you be closing the door in my face?” Robb asked a bit incredulously._

_“I thought about it, but then I realized it would probably be good for you to let it all out and you can’t exactly talk to your best friend about it, considering.” Margaery explained and moved aside so he could come in. He came in and sat in the couch. She made them both coffee and went to sit in front of him._

_“Thank you.” Robb asked taking a sip of his coffee, “hope I’m not interrupting anything.”  
“Nothing that can’t wait, and my mind could use a break from trying to come up with new designs.” _

_“You and Sansa have that showcase coming up, I heard something about that.” Robb said._

_“Yeah if we play our cards right it could open a lot of doors for us.”_

_“And you’re slightly terrified of the pressure.” Robb said putting words into feelings she’d had for a while now._

_“Perhaps… but we’re here to talk about your problems not mine.”_

_“Did you know?” Robb asked._

_“Not at first, I knew Sansa was getting laid regularly because she had a certain glow about her, when I asked all I managed to find out was that it was good sex. I didn’t push the subject because I was mostly happy that my best friend was very clearly delighted because if someone deserves good orgasms it’s Sansa.”_

_“Okay that was a little too much information.” Robb muttered, he did not need to know about his sister’s sex life._

_“You’re the one that asked.” Margaery said smirking, okay so she was enjoying making him squirm a little, “It wasn’t until a bit later that I realized who she’d been sleeping with and then I noticed it went beyond just sex. They aren’t exactly subtle after all.”_

_“Why didn’t they just tell people?” Robb asked finally giving words to the question that had been on the tip of his tongue._

_“I think they wanted to have something that was just theirs at least for a little bit, and…” Margaery said trailing off._

_“They were afraid I’d react in exactly the way I reacted.” Robb said coming to the realization and putting a hand through his hair, “Sansa has been through so much and between Joffrey and Harry I don’t want her getting hurt more.”_

_“Robb, I don’t really know you but let’s be honest here, Jon is your best friend. Do you really think he’d hurt her?” Margaery said being frank with him. He needed to get his head out of his ass and realize who they were talking about. Jon is one of the most respectful men she’s ever met, it’s very clear he grew up with a lot of stepsisters and it’s obvious to anyone with eyes that he’s head over heels in love with her best friend._

_“That’s the point, he’s my best friend and I didn’t even know he was interested in my sister!” Robb exclaimed and Margaery scoffed._

_“Please, it’s always been as clear as day that Jon has feelings for Sansa, I knew it the first time I met him that time he dropped Sansa off during our junior year of college.” Margaery retorted, “You didn’t see it because you didn’t want to, it’s always been there.”_

_“Maybe you’re right.”_

_“I usually am.” Margaery said and he let out a chuckle, “But I repeat my earlier question, do you really think Jon would hurt Sansa?”_

_After what seemed like an eternity Robb answered, “No I don’t think he would, at least not consciously.”_

_“Then what’s the problem in them being happy together.”_

_“There’s no problem, two of my favorite people in the world being happy together? It makes me happy.” Robb explained and it wasn’t just words, if Jon and Sansa truly made each other happy then he was excited for them, and he’d be completely on their side._

_“Then why did you act like an immature asshole about it?” Margaery asked_

_“I was not that bad._

_“You punched your best friend in the face and fought with your sister.” Margaery pointed out._

_“Okay yes I was wrong, but in my defense I walked into my best friend’s apartment and found him naked in bed with my little sister, it was unexpected and a bit shocking.”_

_“Okay fair, but you still need to apologize to both of them.”_

_“Why do you think I came over here?” Robb asked gesturing with his hands._

_“Apologize with flowers Stark! Big fuck-ups need big apologies.” Margaery explained._

_“Could you find it in your heart to help me out? I never know what flowers to buy.” Robb said, which wasn’t exactly true, he knew exactly what Sansa’s favorite flowers were but Margaery didn’t know that. And he kind of wanted to spend more time with her._

_“I’m doing this for my best friend not for you, understood?”_

_“Crystal Clear.” Robb answered doing a small salute, she gave him a small smile and he could tell this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

 

* * *

 

Margaery was pulled out of her memories by the sound of someone calling her name; she turned around and saw Jon and Sansa at the door.

“I figured you hadn’t eaten today yet so I came to take you out to lunch.” Sansa explained.

“I can eat something from the machine, I don’t want him to be alone.” Margaery said.

“He won’t be alone Jon is going to stay here with him and call us if anything happens. We’re not going far just to the café next door but you need to eat some actual food and actually leave this room.” Sansa told her and from the look in her eyes Sansa knew she wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“Fine, but we’ll be right back Snow.” Margaery told him as they walked out of the room. Despite the fact that they tried to alternate shifts between Theon, Jon, Sansa and herself she was still the one that spent the most time in Robb’s room. They walked silently out of the hospital and into the small café next door. They ordered food and then Sansa finally broke the silence.

“Any change?” Sansa asked

“Everything is basically the same and I don’t know if it’s good or bad.”

“He’ll wake up Marge I know he will, my brother is very stubborn he’s not going to let something like this bring him down.” Sansa said

“I know it’s just sometimes my faith wavers a bit, seeing him like that.”

“I know the feeling.” Sansa admitted, there were times when she believed Robb would never wake up.

“How do you handle it?” Margaery asked softly.

“I don’t know how helpful my answer is going to be but honestly? It’s because of Jon.”

“You’ve got a good husband.” Margaery told her friend.

“I do and so will you, because nothing is going to stop my brother from getting married to you.” Sansa replied.

“I was just thinking of when we met.” Margaery said with a soft smile on her face, “I would have never guessed that two years later we’d be engaged.”

“I knew.”

“You did not know.” Margaery said with a knowing expression.

“Okay I didn’t, but Jon definitely knew. I don’t know how but he did.” Sansa admitted.

“It’s probably a byproduct of growing up with Martells, they are pretty great at uncovering secrets.”

“Don’t remind me, I still remember the first time I met Lyanna as Jon’s girlfriend, it was nerve-wracking, I felt like she could see into my soul.” Sansa joked as the waitress came with their food. They thanked her and Margaery turned to Sansa.

“At least you didn’t have to meet the entire family at once.” Margaery pointed out, “and we didn’t have you or Jon there for support.”  
“Well we were on our honeymoon so it’s understandable.” Sansa reminded her, “I mean you two got together at my wedding and from Arya tells me you were even worse at being discrete than Jon and I were so you were found out pretty quickly.”

“To be fair we weren’t hiding we just hadn’t told anyone when we were found out and your mother basically demanded that I come for dinner.”

“I still can’t believe you hooked up at my wedding.”

“You literally had money on me hooking up with someone at your wedding.” Margaery reminded her, the full Martell clan was coming from Dorne to the North for Jon and Sansa’s wedding and the Stark siblings and friends had bet on who would be most likely to hook up at the wedding. It had been mostly Theon, Arya and Sansa doing the betting, Robb had been left out for obvious reasons, Rickon didn’t care and no one ever bet against Bran because he had a way of knowing things. Jon had ended up being the only one to get it right. It had amused Margaery to no end when she found out.

“Yes but I thought it was going to be Arianne Martell and that Robb would hook up with Rhaenys or Myrcella and you two would try to make each other jealous.” Sansa explained

“You got your rom-com wires crossed.” Margaery joked.

“I was closer than Arya at least. She thought you two would never get together, just kind of remain in a flirty stasis.” Sansa replied.

“You mean basically what her and Gendry are doing?” Margaery asked, she loved her future sister-in-law but she was the most stubborn person she knew. And Margaery was a Tyrell, she knew _a lot_ about stubborn people.

“Don’t get me started on them, at least it seems like they’re finally doing something about it.” Sansa said.

“Let’s hope so otherwise we’re going to have to do something about it.”

“So when is your family arriving?” Sansa asked and Margaery was transported in her mind to when Robb had asked that same question.

* * *

 

_3 ½ weeks ago_

_Robb and Margaery were walking towards the dog park with Greywind when something on Margaery’s phone pinged._

_“What is it?” Robb asked at the smile on Margaery’s face._

_“The photo of our engagement has hit a million likes.” Margaery said with a proud face before doing a little dance._

_“That’s a lot of likes, guess that means your adoring public likes us together.” Robb joked._

_“Of course they do, what’s not to like?” Margaery replied giving him a soft kiss on the lips._

_“Well that I am definitely a fan of.” Robb said as they arrived at the park and sat down on a bench._

_“The more followers we get the more our designs get out there which means there’s a higher demand for our work. It’s for the good of the company.”_

_“I know, Sansa has explained it on various occasions.” Robb recalled._

_“She’s going to be delighted! Especially since it’s her design that got a million likes.” Margaery joked, Sansa and Margaery owned a fashion company together and Sansa had been the one to design Margaery’s engagement ring at her brother’s behest._

_“Speaking of family when is yours getting to town?” Robb asked, he never quite knew where he stood with the Tyrell family. He had a feeling Olenna liked him or at least found him amusing, he had a good relationship with Willas and Garlan and his wife Leonette was wonderful. Alerie found him charming, but Loras and Mace? Mace was not a big fan of his at all. And he never knew what to do about Loras._

_“I know my parents and grandmother are flying in a few days before Christmas, Willas, Garlan and Leonette are coming a week before Christmas to see us and help out if they can. Loras and Renly are coming but I’m not sure the date, they might just arrive on Christmas Eve who knows with them.” Margaery explained._

_“Renly is coming too?” Robb asked, Renly Baratheon didn’t usually spend the holidays with the Tyrells so that was a bit of a surprise._

_“Yeah something went down between him and Stannis so he’s not completely welcome at the Baratheon Christmas.”_

_“Are you okay with that?” Robb asked, he knew the Renly thing still stung a little._

_“I don’t know? I think I am? It’s very complicated. I never loved him but finding out your boyfriend is gay because you find him making out with your brother is probably among the worst ways you can find out your boyfriend is gay. I think what hurt most wasn’t the cheating itself even though that was shitty, but the fact that it was my brother? Like of all the men in the world it had to be my brother? And the fact that Loras was okay with it still bothers me a bit.” Margaery admitted as Robb put his arm around her and Greywind rested his head against her legs, as if he knew she needed comfort._

_“It’s perfectly normal for you to be hurt, yes it was a few years back but it was still a bad situation and you shouldn’t feel bad about the fact that you feel bad… Am I making any sense at all?” Robb asked_

_“A little but I appreciate the sentiment.” Margaery said giving him a kiss on the cheek, “I can’t believe I got lucky enough to have you in my life.”_

_“Darling, I’m the lucky one.” Robb said as Greywind barked, “See even Greywind agrees with me.”_

_“That’s because he’s the best.” She said petting his head, before grabbing a stick and going to play fetch with him. Robb smiled and captured the moment._

* * *

 

“Sorry my mind is all over the place today.” Margaery stated.

“It’s okay babe.” Sansa replied.

“Willas got here a few days back with Leonette and Garlan, grandmother and mom are arriving in a day or two and the rest well, I just don’t have the brain power to figure it out right now.”

“We can house them at the Inn if you’d like.” Sansa offered, Jon had inherited an Inn from an old boss of him that had passed away and had dedicated himself to running it with his friend Sam Tarly and Sam’s wife Gilly. 

Willas, Garlan and Leonette had rooms in it but the original plan had been for Margaery’s grandmother to stay with her. Except her house wasn’t really up for visitors at the moment. And all it had in terms of Christmas decoration was the tree she and Robb had put up the day before the accident.

“Do you still have rooms this close to Christmas?” Margaery asked.

“We do and before you ask, no Jon doesn’t mind, in fact it was his idea to offer them to you. You’re family and we always look out for family.” Sansa said.

“Then I might just take you up on that, I will let Willas know and he can make the arrangements.” Margaery said.

“Good then why don’t we just pay and head back.” Sansa commented.

“Sounds good to me.” Margaery said and then they paid the bills and walked back towards the hospital. On the way back to the room Margaery called Willas and explained the situation with the rooms and he said they would take care of it so that was thankfully dealt with. They walked towards the room where Jon and Theon were sitting down talking.

“Theon didn’t expect to see you today.” Sansa mentioned.

“I figured I’d come say hi to our boy.” Theon retorted and then Jon looked at him so he spoke up again, “But I can’t stay long, Jeyne needed me to pick up a few things from the store and I am a responsible boyfriend.”

“Are you really?” Margaery said with a smile.

“I’m trying to be.” Theon joked before he said goodbye to the rest of the group and made his way out.

“I’m going to go back to the Inn and settle the room situation if you need anything feel free to call.” Jon told Margaery giving her a hug.

“And I’m going to pick up Bran and Rickon from the airport, so wish me luck.” Sansa said smiling.

“Good luck.” Margaery replied as she was once again left alone with her sleeping fiancé. He looked so quiet like that, it was strange seeing him so quiet, it was strange not hearing his laugh. She really missed his laugh. And she missed the way his look made her feel. With just one look Robb Stark could make her feel invincible and beloved at the same time.

She sat down in the chair next to his bed and grabbed his hand.

“Hello sleepy-head, look I know you claim you need your beauty sleep but don’t you think this is a bit much. You’re already gorgeous enough darling. It’s almost Christmas Eve and we promised to host it this year remember? We still have to finish decorating the house and we have to make sure everything is ready to go. We have to bake Christmas cookies, which will be a mess because you’ll try to be funny and throw flour my way and well I get competitive so our kitchen will probably get very dirty. And we’ll have to leave Greywind out of the kitchen otherwise he’ll lick all the flour from the floor and I don’t know if that’s good for dogs. Sansa went to pick up Bran and Rickon from the airport and I bet they’ll come straight here, because they miss you. Wouldn’t it be a nice surprise if their big brother opened his eyes? And you can’t leave me to deal with both my family and yours all alone, we’re supposed to do this together remember? It’s what you promised when you gave me this ring.” Margaery said, as her voice broke a little and her eyes started watering.

“You’re the worst you know that? Because I was living my life and everything not realizing how good it could be and then you came along and showed me. You showed me so much love and how a relationship isn’t about who has the upper hand. You loved me for me, and not many outside of my family have done that. You made me a part of your family and before I knew it I had two adorable little brothers and the most caring in-laws in the world. Sansa and I were close but our shared love of you brought us closer and it brought Arya to my life so I can honestly say I have 2 sisters. Not to mention two more pseudo brothers in Jon and Theon. Now you’re not really here and I don’t know what to do with myself. Your parents miss you, Catelyn has spent almost as much time as I have in here. Your siblings miss you. Greywind misses you, and I miss you. I miss you more than I thought I could ever miss someone. So please Robb, come back to me.” She said as her tears fell onto his hand.

After a minute of no response she got up and was planning on going to the bathroom to wipe her tears when she heard a noise. She turned around and there they were, the blue eyes she had yearned so much to see once again.

“Hey you’re okay, you’re fine, don’t try to speak.” Margaery said trying to calm him down while pressing the button for the doctor to come in. A nurse came in and called his doctor and before she knew it she was being led out of the room while the doctors examined him. Margaery was still crying but this time she didn’t care who saw her, because Robb was alive, Robb was awake.

She fumbled with her phone until she finally managed to dial Jon’s number.

_“Go for Snow.”_

“Jon?? He’s awake… Robb is awake.”

_“I’m on my way.”_

“Can you call Sansa, and Arya and Theon? I need to call Catelyn and Ned.” Margaery said excitedly.

_“Yeah I’ll call them no worries… and Margaery thanks for letting me know.”_

“Of course.” Margaery said as she hung up and immediately called her future mother-in-law, and she could swear she heard Catelyn cry the moment she told her the news, then she called Willas because at this moment she needed her big brother. 

Before long the hospital started filling up with Starks and friends of Starks, people like Dacey Mormont, Brienne, Theon and Jeyne Poole. Catelyn and Ned arrived and Catelyn gave her the biggest hug she’d ever gotten. Then came Robb’s uncle Benjen, Garlan and Leonette. Willas and his bad leg came and stood with her, never leaving her side. Gendry arrived with Arya while Jon came with Sam and Gilly. Sansa arrived with Bran and Rickon. The doctors claimed there were too many people and that most of them needed to wait outside the room, the only ones left in the room were Jon, Sansa, Theon, herself and Robb of course.

“You gave us a fucking scare you asshole, so don’t do that again.” Theon said in his usual Theon charm.

“What he means is that we’re glad to have you back with us man.” Jon said and Robb nodded.

“You always have to be the dramatic one don’t you?” Sansa joked at Robb who just raised his eyebrows at her as if he was shrugging, “I’m really happy your back with us Robb, don’t know what we’d do if we lost you.” Sansa said giving him a kiss on the forehead before grabbing both Theon and Jon and leaving the room.

Margaery turned to Robb as he grabbed her hand.

“You ever do that to me again Stark I will bring you back just to kill you again.” Margaery joked squeezing his hand.

“I love you.” Robb said using his voice for the first time in weeks.

“I love you too.” Margaery said as she put her head on his chest and finally smiled a real smile.

 

Her Robb was back so it seemed like Christmas wasn’t ruined after all, she’d gotten her Christmas miracle and everything was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to give them a happy ending because it's Christmas after all <3
> 
> Hope everyone has a very merry christmas or a good holiday no matter what you celebrate!


End file.
